Over the Green Trails
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: AU. Leaving the green and untainted trails won't be hard, especially for one who had derived great pleasure in drawing blood. Hinted D18 in later chapters.
1. The Female Cloud Guardian

**Note(s): **I'm only re-using the plot from _Untitled_ for this fic. Please expect a lot of OCs. :)

**Length:** 2667 words

* * *

><p>"Let's call it a day Polvere."<p>

The sun has yet to set, casting a veil of orange into the almost cloudless horizon. Beads of sweat had trickled down from Dino's temples, gently tracing the outline of his cheeks then down his jaw, the spar had been – if not for the clumsy trip-ups and recurring pauses – satisfying. He started coiling the length of his leather whip in his right hand, as meticulously as he did countless times in the past. He couldn't help but sigh as the sight of his sleeves, they had been in a better shape, now scratched and torn in so many places. At least, he thought wryly, those were apparent signs that all the afternoon training sessions weren't for naught.

He absent-mindedly lifted his gaze from his whip and looked at the figure panting and sprawled on the ragged ground, probably too worn-out to pull off some premeditated grace. His student, _Polvere Dosaggio_. She was not, as Reborn had bluntly put, the best choice for the position of Vongola Cloud Guardian. For one, she was from a small allied family in Italy – a rising albeit a flame too easily extinguished. She too, like his mentor's own student, was timid, a person whose backbone has yet to be grounded, naïve in her own little world.

He teetered over casually and extended his arm towards her, which she had receptively taken.

"So," he allowed himself a hollow pause, "have you been getting along with Tsuna and the rest?"

Polvere glanced up to him with those rounded chestnut orbs, which did not bear any clear contrast to her stark brown hair. They were those of transparency and credulity, only normalcy for someone of the tender age of fourteen. She spoke, squeaky before she had the gall to tip her head sideways just to clear her throat. "Don Sawada had been.. quite generous."

She had, by instinct, started feeling the intricate curves on her weapon, a small blade, convenient only for short-range battles. Dino, with his expertly trained eyes, spotted his student's peculiar habit surfacing, allowing himself a chuckle, albeit a very reserved one. "And?" He was amazed at how vulnerable Polvere had allowed herself to be, despite the morbid background perpetually looming about her. He couldn't blame her though; she was but a mirror of his younger self.

Her eyes flew open; she knew that she had once again been read. She lightly bit down her lower lip, another sign of her growing anxiety, as Dino had earlier noted. "The other guardians too.. had been more than welcoming. A-although.." Her eyes swam instinctively, trails of pink had manifested themselves on her ashen cheeks. "..Gokudera is scary." The mention of the hotheaded Storm Guardian's name had made the faint pink a notable splay of red on the girl's pale cheeks.

_All is well_, Dino hummed to himself, quite glad that Polvere had grown accustomed to the antics of her soon-to-be family.

During her earlier days in Japan, as Dino had recalled from memory, she had for most part avoided interaction, opting to take the adjusting to the foreign environment as priority. She often took long walks, only to reappear in her apartment when it was time for her slated meals, much to her house helper's panic. But of course, she said her apologies, but aside from those, she had remained mum, giving off the pretense that she was unsociable.

She had managed to shrug off the false impression, not until she had no choice but to pull her act together as she got introduced to her new school, Namimori Middle School. It appears that Reborn had instructed her beforehand to more or less get acquainted with the members of the_ famiglia_, only to further note that they were mere children, much like herself. She also availed herself the leisure of giving each of them their own unique nicknames which she childishly scribbled into her notebook.

To Dino, it seemed, Polvere had finally soothed her nerves, the blaring redness of her cheeks having dissipated to pink then white. She had been learning, absorbing everything that he had told her. The mafia, as it had often been instilled, was a cruel, unforgiving world where people like her current self could not dwell. A fact that she accepted, if she had chosen not to act upon. She nodded wordlessly, lips pressed to rather taut line. She dared not speak nor wince, instead directed her attention wholly to whatever her mentor was trying to impart.

Dino pocketed his hands, the coolness of the material providing just enough warmth to his chilling hands. "Shall we get going?" Polvere responded with an acute nod as she tucked the blade neatly in her cuffed sleeves.

Dino was under the impression that today's sparring session had taken an unusual length, guessing from Romario's puckered brows when he greeted them near the main temple. The sky was a visible shade of purple, splotches of blue and grey in the fray. "I'm sorry Roma, it seems the little miss over here is getting a tad better," Dino chimed as he jerkily arched his shoulders, all the while motioning towards Polvere.

Apparently, Romario didn't mind the wait; he had set up an impenetrable defense of Cavallone's men around the perimeter of the temple grounds, just in case things came to worse. Paranoia is a spiteful yet indispensable ally in the world they walked. He nodded, a brief smile passing his lips before he turned his back and started for the stairs leading down to the main road.

It had been a steep set of steps, providing more than enough warm-up for Dino and Polvere before their spar started every so often. Climbing alone had made Polvere's breathing uneven previously, while Dino for the most part, had been avoiding tripping on his own shoes. But of course, Romario, and occasionally Ivan or Bono, would be there to cushion their boss' fall, if ever he did manage to make a fool out of himself.

On the long run, the climbing and going down the steps had become a little less tedious than it was, causing occasional sweat drops but not one too many. Polvere, for one, had been carefully placing a foot before another as she descended, tucking behind her ears some hair strands that managed to glide down her face. Her breathing rhythm had barely changed, the upward and downward motion of her chest a smooth sight. As her left foot reached the landing of the stairs, her phone had started vibrating inside the chambers of her pocket.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
><em>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<em>

Namimori Middle School's Anthem had blared through the desolated area. Polvere hastily reached for the phone on her inner pockets, its trembling slightly reaching down her thigh. Most apologetically, she bowed bowed mutely at the sight of Romario's arched brows and Dino's quizzical looks. She had clumsily tried flipping open her phone after almost dropping it to the cold pavement, finally managing to flip it open after cupping it snugly between both her clammy hands.

_Itsumo kawaranu_  
><em>Sukoyaka kenage<em>

Her eyes scanned over the the lit LCD screen of her phone, taking notice that it had been Tsuna who called. She placed the phone's receiver to her ear after having pressed the answer button. "He-hello Tsunayoushi-ku-"

Japanese honorifics and the _-kuns_ and_ -chans_ had all been foreign to Polvere who had grown up calling her comrades' first names nonchalantly. The whole phone conversation had been awkward, with Polvere slurring at the suffix -kun when addressing her boss. She had anticipated a less than warm relationship with her him, as she had observed from her own father's strained relationships with his guardians.

After some nods and pauses, Polvere had placed her phone back in the safety of her pocket.

"Don Cavallone, it seems that Reborn had requested our company in Takesushi. It seems that there's.. a gathering going on right now."

The exchanges of puzzled looks between Polvere and Dino had lasted for a minute, if not seconds. Dino had been ineffectively trying to stifle a fit of laughter, squeaks passing through the gaps between his fingers. Giving in to his nagging curiosity, he asked, "What's with the odd ringtone, Polvere?"

Polvere's lids flew open, and just as quickly, a stream of red settled in her cheeks. "I wanted to have the school anthem memorized as soon as po-possible.." She had startled fiddling with the hem of her sleeves, mindless of the protruding piece of silver. "So I thought it would be a good idea to make it my ringtone."

"Oh?" Dino asked in a quite conspicuous tone, almost pressing.

"Well, the head prefect is quite doting," she replied almost inaudibly, voice shushed to a whisper. "And he hates it when the students show disregard for the school anthem and so he.. beats them up."

It had been easy to tell that Gokudera had been one of those students who sneered at the ludicrous lyrics of the school anthem, earning him malignant glares from the dreaded head prefect. From first hand experience, Polvere had ingrained that mere brushes with the said prefect would result in multiple injuries – ranging from unsightly bruises and bone dislocations. She would occasionally pique the attention of the prefect, a curious, if not irritated glance towards her direction.

"Uhm.. but he has never set his hands on me. It's just that," Polvere paused, wiping a streak of cold sweat from her cheek, "I can't say the same for Don Sawada and the others".

"Oh, I see," Dino sauntered casually to the car, nudging Romario along the way. He glanced back at Polvere, grinning. "Shall we go?"

Polvere smiled sheepishly and gave a compliant nod as she walked towards the two gentlemen beside the car. She glided her hand over the car door's handle smoothly, giving it a light press. The door opened soundlessly, an evident proof that the Don's possessions were all taken care of. She her head acutely, sending stands of her mane gliding over her face for the nth time today. She resigned herself to a slouch as she sank comfortably into the car's newly upholstered leather seat. She stroked her hair back and fetched some hair clips from her pockets, in an attempt to fix her unruly hair before they arrive at Takesushi.

Along the way, Dino held several hand phones one at a time, answering phone calls – both urgent and casual – creased lines surfacing above knitted brows. Dino didn't miss Polvere's sudden silence, touching the girl's soft and slightly trembling hands often as to provide some sense of company. "I'm sorry Polvere," he had said once, a slightly apologetic tone intermixed with that of coolness, "just some _business partners_ I need to have a word with."

Of course, Polvere nodded, a silent reassurance that she knew and understood Dino's duties and responsibilities to his family, as it was her own that led her to Japan in the first place. A generous smile curled in her lips as the car gently curbed its way into the alley which housed Takesushi, a humble restaurant harboring a homely air and even warmer accommodation from comrades – _allies_ – who had greeted them.

Polvere lurched her head out the car, hearing various sounds mingling with the car exhaust's laborious wheezing. Tsuna's panicked '_hieeeeeee'_s as well as Gokudera's stressed '_yakyuu-baka's_ had been most audible, while Yamamoto's _'maa, maa'_s had been a little more than a whisper. She chuckled at the sound of her family's contentment, a flitting existence which will soon be soiled as their untainted hands be burdened with the mafia's sins. She paid no heed to the thought, shrugging slightly before she peeled open the wooden sliding door.

The sight of Tsuna's fresh black eye made Polvere flinch, her instinct jabbing at her to rush to her boss' aid. "Wha-what happened to your left eye?" Before Tsuna had the chance to mouth out a response, a flash of green pulled Polvere's attention suddenly away from him.

Mechanically, Polvere swiftly pulled her blade from her sleeve and blocked her once vulnerable left side, a green mallet almost meeting with her creased white polo shirt, if it weren't for her attempt to block the unprecedented assault. She blinked her eyes rapidly, the sight of a toddler in a crisp black suit, mesmerizing and deadly. "Ciaossu~," the infant greeted her with a prideful smirk.

"Re-Reborn!" Dino tripped on his foot as he hurriedly scrambled to Polvere's side, as she was now trying to ward off the weighty mallet slowly inching towards her face. Dino watched as she, in one swift motion, swatted off the mallet and plunged downward, rolling under Reborn's feet. Just as quickly, she regained her battle stance, tightly gripping a blade at each hand, both positioned strategically, protecting her neck for one and the other her chest.

Reborn smiled, a satisfied one at that, as he held Leon with his right hand. "Congratulations," the hitman said, the smile still unrelenting. "It seems that your training is starting to bear fruit."

The unsuspecting spectators' mouths finally closed after the brief yet gripping clash between Reborn and Polvere. Tsuna, being the first one to approach the duo, received a whopping blow from Reborn, making him collapse to the floor and sending the giddy right man in a panicked frenzy. Yamamoto, who had always been calm in any other situation, voiced out, "There, there you two. The baby was just playing around," as he ineptly scratched at the bundles of hair at his nape.

Gokudera glared at this obvious idiocy while Tsuna was little more than knocked-out to even respond.

"Reborn, you didn't have to do that." Dino had gotten back on his feet with help from Romario, who had seen his boss fall hard on his back. His eyes had been on a steady squint, leaving his tilted brows the only show of distress. Dino stalked the foyer of the sushi shop, garnering a few poking glances from the young guardians of the Vongola. He waved at them casually, brushing off any sign of worry. "This happens all the time. I do trip on my feet often," he added, unabashed.

Polvera exchanged glances with her mentor, only to excuse herself to join Chrome in the lone corner of the room.

"Ah, Dino-san!" Tsuna cheekily greeted. He had just finished brushing off the dirt from the unwanted face-off with the floor, leaving his cheek obvious stripes of red from the wooden floor. He was slightly trembling, for Reborn had decided to snugly fit himself into his now bedraggled hair. "I'm sorry about what happened with Polvere-chan. I tried stopping Reborn but-," he shrieked at the sight of a green mass slowly molding itself into a gun, or worse, a mallet.

"One more word Dame-Tsuna and you'll get it," Reborn said tersely as he nonchalantly placed his index finger on the gun's trigger.

Dino winced.

Over the thorough phone conversation earlier, Bono informed him of a rival _famiglia_'s insurrection, an event involving blood and tears swelling and tipping over tired eyes during the whole fiasco. The casualties had been reduced to a minimum, given that the Cavallone currently held the upper-hand, if only for a limited time. The situation would only regress, making both sides lose unnecessary manpower and resources. Soon was apt time to initiate negotiations or wage a full-blown war.

Dino gulped, making beads of newly surfaced sweat travel smoothly down the length of his neck. "Reborn, could I leave Polvere in your hands for a while?"

The hit man's rounded eyes narrowed to that of a hawk's. "Urgent matters?"

"Quite." Dino sensed Tsuna's worry and anxiety as the brunette's complexion paled. Dino laughed it off and placed an affectionate hand over his little brother's shoulder. "Sorry Tsuna but my family needs me," he added, his tone and visage both melancholy._ I would surely miss Mama*'s home-cooked meals_, he thought dejectedly. "I will come and visit as soon as I can."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. Reviews are mostly loved.<em>

Mama - referring to Tsuna's mom

**Announcement: **I'm thinking of updating weekly or depending on how many reviews I get. More reviews = more drive to actually write. So basically, the more reviews I get, the faster the updates will be.


	2. Arma of the Storm

**Note(s): **I only referenced the names of the places from a map of Italy from Wikipedia, so in case of confusion, Wikipedia will be your best friend. :D

Oh, and I hope the flow of the story is not too stiff; I worry about that a lot since transitions are my weakness. D:

I hope you enjoy reading! :)

**Length: **2,545 words

* * *

><p>Intermixed sounds filled Dino's enclosed study – lightning but lithe footsteps from a couple of subordinates rushing about outside the door, birds' chattering just outside the spotless glass window. He managed to fight a yawn, pressing the back of his hand slightly against his lightly quivering lips. He casually let the ivory pen slip soundlessly from his grasp as the strong aroma of coffee invaded his nostrils.<p>

He swiveled his leathered seat at an acute angle, tilting his head to the side in sync with the door's opening. He eased up as Romario entered the room in silent strides, a well practiced routine when entering the Don's study. He held a cup of steaming coffee at either hand, gently smiling as an attempt to alleviate his boss' lingering frown. "Boss, here," he said, deftly placing the darkness of the coffee into the barren corner of the Don's desk.

The trip back to Italy had gone on flawlessly with Dino having spent most of the air trip in a silent slumber. Prior to that, Tsuna had sent him off, mumbling apologies for his other guardians' absence who at the time, had been in Namimori Middle School. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Good luck on your trip Dino-san."

Reborn had been been silent for the most part, albeit the apprehension regarding his student's cutting class had not ceased, a lopsided frown lingering on his face. But for formality's sake, he allowed it and restrained himself from pulling any of his routine antics. "Tsuna always finds ways to skip class," he said, smirking at the sudden movement of the tuft of hair beneath him.

"B-but you insisted that I skip class today!"

"Shut it," was the hit man's hoarse reply. He had the zeal of his eyes under the shadows of his fedora, although Dino knew with absolute certainty that Reborn enjoyed the sight of Tsuna fidgeting under his whim. That's what made Reborn the hit man tutor he is now, ruthless and meticulous in his manner.

The tick from his white-gold wristwatch was Dino's cue to bid the two individuals farewell, despite the fact that he would enjoy a few more moments of this serenity, a brief lapse of comfort, if not a phantom on the time to come. He waved at both, a well executed false smile lingering on his lips. He turned on his heels, his feet silently tapping across the polished marble floor of the departure area. The fluid strides lasted for seconds, minutes and during that ample length of time, the vibrant colors had degenerated to blacks, dull colors of grey, the casual chit-chat had dissipated to choked silence, his own smile transfixing into a stubborn line.

Dino blinked once, maybe twice as he tended to the cup of coffee in his hands. His wrists effortlessly moved in a circling motion, the cup's contents clashing subtly against its porcelain-white enclosing. He took a sip, blowing over the rippled surface beforehand. "We must summon our _consigliere_s at once," he had said bitterly. With a quick, steady breath, he placed the cup onto the oaken desk, eyes traveling towards his lone companion. "Time is of the essence."

Throughout the years of servitude, Romario had learned not to question or pry on his superior's decisions, either because he had no right to or because he wanted to place utmost belief that the path Dino chose would lead to the _famiglia_'s goodwill. The mafia, a dark path as it might seem, is an organization, a brotherhood molded from loyalty further engraved in all its brothers, regardless of stand, be it the _capo_ or even the lowliest.

A turn and the silent clicking from the soles of Romario's shoes against polished slate had been in the stead of a nod, any form of affirmation. Foremost, Romario had dialled a number well-remembered, their closest ally and perhaps the famiglia's most reliable consigliere – Arma, the carrier of the Cavallone's Storm Ring.

An existence born from the union of a mafioso and a legislator, the woman whose name is forever concealed had evolved into a wise and sturdy foundation of the Cavallone. Her steadfast creed and dedication to the _famiglia_ had remained unparalleled, a steady asset to their growing sphere of influence, albeit an impeccable set of dark eyes concealed her surging desires.

Dino had noted previously, Arma wasn't one who basked in luxury. In fact, she had no time to for the marriage of her parents was unspeakable, forbidden, to begin with. She would often have invisible threats slithering across her neck: a knife perhaps born from direct atrocity or a rope stemming from her own desperation. She was from something unholy, prying eyes perpetually over her restricted existence.

She was one who wanted to topple the system – to crush the _Cosa Nostra_.

_"I was attracted by your weakness Bronco but once your flames go beyond extinguishable, expect me to be the first to defect and go against you."_

It had been clear as day in Dino's memory, when Arma had, with quite a sinister growl on her face, helped him out of the murky alleyway where he had been dragged to. He had been disarmed, his father's subordinates slain. "Pathetic," Arma spat with disbelief. She pulled on the collar of his dirty brown shirt as he retched violently, spewing a bit of blood here and there.

When Dino came to, Arma's red mane had been the first he saw, it's brightness clashing against that of the sun's. He had been patched up, sufficient enough to plug the profuse bleeding from his many wounds but nonetheless, he needed medical treatment and fast. Chill black eyes hovered over him, hints of mockery also present. "So, this is the power of the Cavallone's next in line? You don't seem very promising.. boy."

The particular hardness in that last syllable rose Dino's brows, if only to attract a more hostile air from the former. "I-I'm no boy! I'm.."

"You're nothing but a brat sitting smug under the shadow of your father," she had said, the arching of her brows contradictory to that of her lip's; it had curled in such a way that made Dino flinch in his seat.

"I didn't want this at all," he muttered, his head slightly lowered.

Her steps had been silent, if not for the groans of aging wooden floorboards. "Everyone is a victim of circumstances Cavallone. You and I both."

The coffee had long become cool, the heat becoming no more than a phantom against his palm. Dino had forced his eyes shut, along with his playful subconscious, in an effort to chase away the unwanted trip down memory lane. He forced himself to smile, in some ways awkward, as he downed the last ounces of coffee.

Across the table where sheets of paper had stacked up high, he spotted _that_ familiar folder. In it, a thorough investigative report had been typed down; some parcels of it left a blank. Earlier as he had asked Bono, it seemed that the report had holes, for the details, no matter how hard they had searched into the whole affair, were covered up quite impeccably, presenting no loops or traces.

Finding five of Rinominare famiglia's men beaten into an almost unidentifiable state under the Cavallone's territory did not bid well, especially if the Cavallone were to propose a truce between both families.

Solid knocks to his door had diverted Dino's attention from the pile of well-despised papers. A few sound seconds later, Ivan strode in, a fresh batch of documents neatly tucked between himself and his hands. Dino greeted him with the same unappealing frown that he did with Romario, only to be replaced by a warmer, although still a tad distant smile.

"Boss," Bono had said it more reverently, albeit the familiarity had been of less. "Signora Arma would be arriving in an hour's time."

Dino raised a brow, almost quizzical. "An hour?"

"The signora had some things that needed taking care of in Oristano*," a slight pause, providing Bono enough time to retrace a previous conversation, ensued before he stiffly added, "and the signora said that she would probably here before day fall."

"What about Romario?"

Bono took the papers from his hands and placed them soundlessly on the Don's desk, suddenly a stubborn downward curve on his lips. "A notice from Vongola Nono, boss. It seemed urgent and Romario is currently sifting through a copy of the document."

"I see. Please send him my thanks. You may leave now."

Dino eyed the sheet of paper mechanically, taking immediate notice on the Vongola Seal, the Nono's Sky Flame ceaselessly burning bright against the dull color of the paper. He had no motivation, and in addition, the attention span to read over the whole document in detail for the issue with the Rinominare famiglia had been left hanging. He opted to skim-reading the whole thing, mindfully picking up important keynotes that he inscribed in a separate sheet.

He surmised, after mere seconds spent on the actual reading, that a new alliance had been born with a foreign family involved. It had been an alliance through a business partnership, stressed by the overlapping circles he previously drew over his writing. A yakuza group under the guise of a pharmaceutical firm wanted to expand market overseas, Europe and the Americas being their primary target.

_Hibari Pharmaceutical Group_ was what had been written in bold text.

Dino couldn't afford himself the time to be amused. Furthermore, another notice coming from the Hibari group would be coming in the following days, giving him another chance to further establish his impression of the said group. The foremost duty he had to his family was to ensure that their pristine reputation to remain untainted. Therefore, if this new alliance proves to be nothing but a degenerative factor for his own family, he would, in the best of his abilities, not meddle in the affairs of the said group, lest he and his family would need to.

"Since Vongola Nono had placed his trust on this family," Dino thought wryly, "perhaps the alliance is for the best."

After pushing the emptied coffee cup into a far corner of his desk, his hands efficiently darted for the many folders on his desk. After a few pen strokes, all that needed signed had been done with. Dino averted his eyes from the thinner bulk of papers that had been attended to and tried tending to the untouched parcels. He almost sighed, but he dared not. Instead, he lazily placed his chin atop his right hand and let his gaze drift away, even for only a minute time.

The workload parallel to him had not decreased and all Dino saw was his patience slowly wilting away. He'd been unproductive, from the time he swiftly lifted his pen off the last sheet he had signed. Finally, he allowed himself a sigh, quite a shallow one, as he pushed himself away from his desk. He stood, the muscles in his back moaning from the lengthy time they had been pressed back against the chair's backseat. He made his way for the door, noting the sky's visible shade of orange and partial purples as he took a last look at his study.

As he trudged slothfully through the scarcely graced corridors, he couldn't help but grimace at the sight of his formerly lax subordinates' heightened pace. One or two of those he came across had tried entertaining him with a smile or a nod, although both had been virtually strained. He waved his hands, a fluid motion, acknowledging that such gestures were not necessary but well-received nonetheless. It had been the certain degree of affection from his subordinates that helped Dino make it through the years of leading a family, albeit it had been the most tedious and loathed task.

His bedroom's space had not eased the tension looming about Dino as he tried for a possibly refreshing change of setting. It served the opposite to his desired outcome; it had instead made the burden heavier, the seclusion adding a heavier air than what was previously had.

He let both his hands support his weight as he bent his head back, allowing his golden locks to make their way down the base of his neck and over his face. He once again tried mulling things over, this time, carefully pinning over every detail he had remembered from the read. He had succeeded, a clear head attained from the momentary peace earlier, until he heard the booming clacking of shoes, specifically a woman's heels, affront his door. If his memory served him right, he was certain that the person behind the shameless stomping was none other than his much-awaited Storm Guardian.

Dino giddily reached for the knob, only to be knocked over when Arma had, with quite brutish force, made the door fly open. With that perpetual air of superiority about her, she said, "You dare let a rat play around your territory?" And with the quick raise of her brows, she had almost completely paled Dino, save the fact that he had been attempting not to resemble the snotty brat he once were.

"It wasn't any of our men. Besides that-"

"I do know that you are no idiot Cavallone." She raised an accusing finger and spat, "nonetheless, letting something like this happen is something I cannot overlook."

"I work clean Arma." Dino's eyes narrowed; questions against his manner of work always got the better of him. "I would never let remnants of my hits surface, especially not in my territory."

"I know that," Arma said stiffly. "Given the fact that we have yet to find any lead toward the perpetrator, he or _they_ must be experienced."

"They?"

"We'll be keeping our options open." Arma turned on her heels, deeming that the conversation be over. "I've been in touch with Bono and have kept up to date with the investigation's progress. I shall go over the documented findings and derive whatever I can. Until then," she paused, eyes hovering over nothing in particular, but still a persistent glare. "Defuse any potential trigger for war. The Rinominare is no small-fry."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued. Reviews are mostly loved.<em>

consigliere - adviser

Cosa Nostra - mafia

Oristano - capital of the province of Oristano on the island of Sardinia, Italy

**Announcement: **Yay! Finally done with the second chapter! :D I was pretty unproductive this week since I'm trying to make the Basara 2 characters level-up. Also, I'm shipping a new pair (yep, my first video game pairing :D 3) so I'm pretty much distracted. So I'm sorry, updates will probably be slow like Enzio. D:


End file.
